The present invention relates to a method for the production of a fermentation product, which comprises the treatment of ripe compost with worms, bacteria and fungi. Such a fermentation product is--inter alia--suitable for use as a littering material in stables or cages of smaller animals (like pets), where it decomposes animal droppings.
German "Offenlegungsschrift" 2.558.257 describes a compost, obtained from waste of silt, of average maturation, water content between 30 and 55%, pH between 5 and 6, organic matter content between 55 and 70% and a fine-grained structure. This compost contains micro-organisms, nematodes and enchitreae. This compost is used as a floor-forming means in pens, where it decomposes animal droppings. The effects are limited however.
Such follows from the German "Offenlegungsschrift" 3.017.352, of the same applicant as DE-A-2.558.257, in which it is stated that the obtained compost had several disadvantages upon use as a littering material, which rendered it unsuitable for the proposed application. The problems mentioned are: short storability, shrinkage of the product during storage, adhering to a cat's fur when used as a littering material in a cat's box. It has an undefined crumbly structure, and it cannot be moulded into formed shapes.
DE-A-3.017.352 solves these problems by adding to the material a clay of plastic consistency. By doing this, it is possible to mould the material. However, the product obtained still has several disadvantages. Since, after pelletizing, the product must be stored for 10-20 days, whereby the temperature rises to about 60.degree. C. This inherently means that the microorganisms which might have been present in the product, will be killed, with the exception of the high temperature organisms. This temperature rise also shows that the product obtained is not stable. A further disadvantage of adding clay to the compost product is that it is not allowed anymore to dispose of the product in bins intended for vegetables, fruit and garden waste. Moreover the process is not cost-effective, because of the long storage time needed.
The present inventor has confirmed that the compost obtained by DE-A-2.558.257 cannot be moulded in an extruder. One goal of the present invention is a method according to which ripe compost is treated so as to obtain a fermented compost, which at least should be very useful for decomposing animal excrements.